capitulo 2
by cele.reca
Summary: espero que les guste


capitulo 2

la luz de la ventana de mi cuarto me pegaba en mi cara trate de taparme pero fue nulo lentamente me levanto mire la hora y eran las 12:35 abri los ojos de golpe y me levante rapido para ir al baño me la ve la cara los dientes y sali de ahi fui a mi armario, agarre un jean negro y una musculosa blanca con una campera negra y mis sapas, me peine un poco y me deje el pelo suelto

camine por el corto pasillo y fui a la cosina vi que no tenia nada por que recien me mudaba asi que agarre un poco de dinero y sali a comer y de paso a comprar mercaderia al salir me encontre a penny

penny- hola sam ¿como dormiste?. dijo acercandose a mi para saludarme con un beso en la mejilla

sam- bien, bien ahira justo iba a comprar mercaderia para comer algo y de paso almuerzo algo ya que van hacer la 1:00. dije decidida a irme

penny- hey sam si quieres puedes comer con nosotros hicimos de mas bueno en realidad compramos de mas. dijo sonriendo

sam- ¿seguro no molesto?.dije mirandola confusa

penny- claro ¿vienes ahora?. dijo

sam- voy despues aprovecho para comprar comida y eso pero ire. dije llendome

 **En el supermercado**

recien habia terminado de buscar lo ultimo que necesitaba para ya irme a pagar todo lo que habia comprado llegue fui a la caja pague lo que me pedian y me fui con un taxi de ahi hasta el departamento

 **en el departamento**

cuando llegue subi todas las bolsas y si tuve que hacer 2 viajes abri la puerta del departamento y justo cuando la iba a cerrar aparece sheldon detras mio

sam- aah hola sheldon. dije mirandolo con una sonrisa- ¿quieres pasar?. dije ya que el no hablaba

sheldon- oo claro igual venia a decirte que ya esta el almuerzo. dijo entrando y sentandoce en el sillon yo deje las llave sobre la mesada y deje las bolsas sobre ellas

sam- aa si recien iva a ir si quieres y diles que cuando termine de guardar las cosas voy corriendo no literal. dije sonriendole amablemente

sheldon- ok. dijo para luego devantarse e irse dejando la puerta abierta creo que es poco caballeroso conmigo

me tarde 5 min en ordenar todo y literamente fui corriendo a la casa de penny toque 3 veces como de costumbre y ella me habrio

penny- wou por un momento pense que eras sheldon el siempre toca tres veces la puerta. dijo sonriendo- aa pasa. dijo asiendoce aun lado- la comida recien esta lista.

sam- perdon por la tardansa es que tuve complicasiones por asi decirlo

penny- a no importa. dijo- ¿te gustan las pastas?

sam- si me gustan. dije sonriendole caminamos hacia el living y ahi estaban todos y el lugar en donde me tenia que sentar era al lado sheldon que "suerte la mia" me sente al lado de el y minutos despues rash traia una oya de fideos y la salsa aparte cuando nos sirvieron a todos empezamos a comer

cuando hablabamos sentia aveces la mirada de sheldon en sentia que miraba de reojo yo no dije por que yo tambien lo miraba asique solo nos mirabamos y me sentia extraña mi pulso cada ves que sentia su mirada ensima de mi se me aceleraba a no poder mas me levante

sam- penny ¿puedes decirme donde esta el baño?. dije acercandome a ella

penny- claro ven te acompaño. dijo levantandose cuando me estaba llendo senti una mirada me di vuelta un poco y vi a sheldon mirandome

segui caminando hasta llegar al baño ella abrio la puerta y se fue dejandome ahi entre y serre la puerta solte un suspiro enrealidad estaba muy nerviosa el no me dejaba de mirar abri la canilla, moje mi cara y la seque con una toalla me mire en el espejo abri la puerta destinada a irme y cuando levante la cabeza sheldon estaba enfrente mio me quede mirandolo y el ami

sheldon- sam. dijo bajo

sam- ¿sheldon?. dije acercandome a el lentamente toque su hombro y el mi sintura mi corazon se aceleraba cada ves mas el queria acercarse ami y yo retrocedia y asi entramos al baño devuelta

sheldon- sam... que-queria dec-irte que. dijo entrecortado- van a... traer el postre. dijo soltandome de una y llendose me quede ahi paralizada apague la luz del baño y sali caminando cuando llegue estaban sirviendo el postre

lo mas incomodo era que despues de lo sucedido con sheldon me tenia que sentar con el al lado

en fin me sente y en toda la noche no me dirijio la palabra

a eso de las 3 de la tarde me despedi de todos y me sali del departamento, mientras bajaba las escaleras escuche como leonard y sheldon hablando de algo pero no escuche muy bien, cuando termine de bajar las escaleras abri la puerta de mi departamento, entre me sente en mi sillon y pense lo que habia pasado hoy con sheldon, pensar eso me puso colorada agarre una manta que estaba apollada en el sillon y me dormi una

 **2 horas despues**

escuche el ruido de la puerta varias veces pero como tenia sueño no queria ir tocaron varias veces asi que me levante con la frazada puesta y abri era leonard

leonard- hola sam ¿puedo pasar?. dijo sonriendo

sam- si claro pasa. dije haciendome aun lado- ¿ocurre algo?. dije sentadome en el sillon de vuelta el se sento en el del frente

leonard- no enrealidad ¿queria hacerte una invitación? dijo sonriendo

sam- a yyy ¿que invitacion es?. dije

leonard- bueno va aver una fiesta de disfrases en varios días y no tengo con quien ir, penny ira con otro "CHICO" y sheldon con amy. dijo

sam- ¿quien es amy?. dije frunciendo el seño

leonard- es la novia de sheldon, si lose seguro te preguntas ¿encerio? pero si son novios. dijo sonriendo- hoy justo no pudo venir al almuerzo pero ira a la fiesta. dijo sonriendo- ¿y aceptas?. dijo yo todavia no reaccionaba sheldon con novia, dios soy una tonta.

respire ondo y lo mire

sam- claro eeeeh ¿de que quieres ir vestido?. dije tratando de evitar el tema de la novia de sheldon

leonard- buenooo yo estaba pensando de algun personaje de star wars pero como quieras o algun cientifico seria genial. dijo sonriendo

sam- ¿te gusta star wars?. dije sonriendo

leonard- ¿que si me gusta? me encanta tengo varios comics, y peliculas hasta veo las series ¿que a ti te gusta? . dijo sonriendo

sam- si me encanta soy fan de star wars mi personaje favorito femenino es leia organa y mi personaje favorito masculino es darth vader. dije sonriendo

leonard- la primera chica que conosco que le gusta star wars. dijo

sam- ¿encerio?. lo mire con cara sorprendida

leonard- encerio. dijo sonriendo- y que te parece si vos vas de mmmm leia y yo de mmm han solo ¿harias buena pareja no?. dijo sonriendo- ¿te parece?

sam- si, me encataria. dije- ¿y cuando es?

leonard- este sabado ¿te parece que te valla a buscar a las 9:00?. dijo levantandose

sam- claro ¿entonces a las 9?. dije mientras abria la puerta- nos vemos leonard. dije lo salude con un beso en la mejilla y se fue sonrie a pensar que a leonard le gustaba lo mismo que ami pero cuando me acorde lo de sheldon y amy mi sonrisa se borro lentamente serre la puerta y me apoye en ella y fui deslizandome asi callendo al piso sentada agarre, mis piernas con mis brazos y las enrrolle, mire aun punto fijo y de apoco callo mi primera lagrima ni se por que lloraba capas que habia sido amor a primera vista aunque yo no creia en eso estuve 20min ahi y reaccione cuando me empezo a doler la espalda me levante mire la hora eran las 5:30 ni hambre tenia solo agarre mi manta y me fui a dormir.


End file.
